Of Office Romances and Proposals
by Fezzes
Summary: When the Special Master gives her two options, Donna doesn't know what to do. Thankfully, Harvey knows a way out.


**Author's note: Okay, so since everyone probably really really hated my last story since I didn't even get one single review for it, I'm going to try my hand at a far more light-hearted topic now. Like everyone else, I'm still basking in the afterglow of 9.01 and this story is an idea how I imagine the Special Master storyline will play out for Harvey and Donna in a few episodes. I hope it's not too mushy gushy for you guys and I beg you, please, let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suits or its characters.**

* * *

„It's just not fair, Harvey, you know it isn't." Tears were choking Donna's voice and the sound tugged at his heartstrings. No one could get under his skin as much as she did. It had been Samantha of all people who had given him a head's up that Donna left the office early and in a mood after her latest row with Faye Richardson.

Until recently, Donna had gotten along exceptionally well with the newly appointed ‚Special Master' who had set up camp in Robert's old office barely three days after his disbarment. This of course hadn't surprised Harvey in the least, since Donna's special talent was to somehow get along even with the most difficult people. Faye Richardson had certainly been happy to have someone around who knew exactly how to deal with each of the remaining partners and had relied on Donna greatly. That was until Donna herself had suddenly popped up on the Special Master's radar. Harvey didn't know the details of how exactly it happened, but he heard from Louis that Katrina told him that Faye had overhead some first year associates making fun of Donna's lack of professional credentials for her job as COO. Faye had then started investigating Donna's employment history and Harvey was once more reminded of the cruel assumptions Andrew Malik made concerning Donna's leap from legal secretary to Chief Operating Officer. In fact, it wouldn't surprise him if Faye had somehow gotten her hands on Donna's witness testimony from that case.

Be as it may, yesterday at the partner's meeting Faye Richardson openly questioned Donna's promotion, pointing out that the firm never had a Chief Operating Officer before her, even when it was still thrice its size. Without missing a beat, Faye pointblank asked the partners if that's how managerial jobs were handed out in this firm- to people with no postgraduate education or managerial experience, but with an '_obviously intimate personal relationship' _with the then-managing partner. Harvey remembered how his fists clenched harder and harder in order to suppress an angry rant that would do more harm than good and had to watch Donna grow pale at the accusations thrown in the room, momentarily too stunned to give a smart retort. If one thing was certain, Faye Richardson sure knew how to stick a needle where it hurt.

It wasn't as if he and Donna were acting like two lovesick teenagers in front of their colleagues. In fact, Donna was the one who enforced a clear line between their business and private lives. The moment they stepped out of Ray's car they were purely senior partner and COO. No, Donna was adamant no kind of unprofessional behavior would happen within the firm's walls, even if he with waggling eyebrows had suggested a quick romp in the file-room to relieve some tension at a point or two, only to receive an annoyed eye roll in return. Still, every one of the name partners and most of the other long-term employees of ZSLWW knew that the two of them were now an item and were supporting of the relationship. So at least Harvey thought.

It had been Louis who immediately sprung to their defense, claiming that as name partner he was just as much involved in Donna's appointment as Harvey was –even though that wasn't even true, gushing how Donna had stepped up taking over many of Jessica Pearson's day to day executive tasks long before being appointed COO. Harvey felt thankful that at least one of them was able to come with a reasonable defense. The Special Master, however, acknowledged Louis' passionate speech with nothing more than a raised eyebrow before abruptly changing subjects.

Last night when he accompanied Donna to her condo, she was in a quiet and brooding mood and Harvey quickly learned that there was nothing he could say or do other than to lend quiet support and leave her be with her thoughts. In the morning, Donna had awoken with a steely resolve to talk things out with Faye. "Woman to woman" was the term Donna used as she put on her killer heels as if it were her armor, leaving the apartment for work long before Harvey even bothered to get dressed.

Needless to say, things didn't go as planned. Samantha overheard the discussion between the two women as things turned from bad to ugly. From what she told him Donna had tried to reason with Faye, explaining how their relationship was a far more recent development than her promotion and not a factor in the decision making at all. Leaving it at that, Donna had then started to list all the things that made her a good COO, effectively listing reason after reason how her on the job training in 14 years of working as a legal assistant in the District Attorney's office and Pearson Hardman trumped any kind of postgraduate diploma. Samantha admitted that she was impressed by Donna's flawless argumentation. In fact, "You should consider letting her write your closing statements for court" were Samantha's exact words.

The Special Master, however, wasn't nearly as impressed, claiming Donna's argumentation was nothing but a 'well-rehearsed speech', which Donna surely was prepared to deliver at whichever occasion her credentials were questioned as if that was a common occurrence.

"I can't possibly fire you for lack of credentials at this point. It was common knowledge even at the time of your promotion and going back on that decision would throw the firm even deeper into chaos than it now." Faye had then told Donna.

"Then what exactly is your problem, Faye?" Donna had asked the older woman in aggravation.

"The fact that two of the executive leadership team are having an affair while the firm is under duress for all kinds of alleged illicit activity is putting even more fuel on the fire." Faye replied coolly.

"Our relationship is none of your business" Donna said icily.

"Well, something needs to be done. I can't have those colorful rumors of a steamy office romance between a senior partner and the COO dragging this firm's reputation even further into the mud than it already is. People are talking." The Special Master explained.

"Harvey and I are paying extra attention to keeping things purely professional within the firm's walls in order not to make us vulnerable to such accusations. What more do you expect from us?" Donna asked.

Samantha then explained to Harvey that Faye gave Donna two options, which, as she put it, weren't exactly helpful. Therefore Donna had left the Special Master's office with her head held high.

"I went to follow her and congratulate her for not letting that Richardson woman walk all over her, but I could tell Donna was trying very hard not to loose it right then and there, so I decided to leave her alone for a little while. Next thing I knew I saw her heading to the elevators with her coat and purse in hand, which is not a common sight to have of Donna this early in the day." Samantha said concluding her story. "I may not be an expert in relationships, but I thought that you should know. And by letting you know I actually mean offering to take the meeting with Winston Barnaby you have scheduled for 5pm in your stead."

Harvey thanked Samantha, grabbed his coat and took a cab back to his condo, foregoing the time it would take for Ray to come and pick him at such an unusual hour. For a moment he debated if he should go to her apartment instead, but ever since they agreed to alternate spending the nights at each other's place for convenience sake in the early weeks of their relationship they had never once strayed from that schedule.

And this is how Harvey found Donna lounging on his couch, wearing sweatpants and his favorite Harvard T-Shirt, fiery hair piled up in a messy bun and nursing a glass of red wine, at 4pm in the afternoon.

She only spared him a short glance as he dropped his keys into the bowl on the kitchen counter and dropped his coat on the nearest barstool. "I heard your talk with Faye didn't go over as well as we'd hoped." He chanced as he approached her.

"I really don't wanna talk about it", she told him while shaking her head before taking another sip from her glass.

Harvey removed his jacket and tie before dropping onto the couch beside her. "Hey, don't shut me out", he told her softly.

Donna's gaze softened and she put down her wine glass before scooting closer to him. "Who told you?" she asked.

"Samantha. She overhead your argument with Faye and saw you leave early." Harvey explained.

"I know. I saw her from Faye's office. She's not as inconspicuous as she'd like to think." Donna huffed, but there was no malice in her tone.

"Well, we can't all be going around bugging conference rooms-" Harvey said in good humor. "You'd be out of a job if we did." Harvey noticed too late that he put a foot in his mouth with this attempt of a joke as Donna visibly tensed up. "I'm sorry. That wasn't what I meant to say." He noticed that Donna was on the verge of breaking apart. Her lips were still pressed together in a thin line, but her shoulders were already shaking with suppressed sobs. "Donna, what did Faye tell you?"

"She said that our relationship was hurting the firm's image and that we need to do something about it. Especially because of the '_shady circumstances' _of my promotion", Donna spat out in contempt as her tears finally flowed free.

"Hey, Special Master or not, she can't tell two grown people who to date in their own free time." Harvey decided to reason despite his own anger at that wretched woman's old-fashioned views. With his hand Harvey started stroking Donna's upper back in a circular motion. If there was one thing he learned in those wonderful weeks of finally dating his soul mate, it was that her touch cured everything and he hoped that his caresses brought on the same comforting feelings in her.

"She isn't telling us to break up, she wants one of us to leave the firm of our own free will. And that one would preferably be me, because I'm not a lawyer and technically redundant to the firm's revenue." Donna told him as she cuddled closer into his side, sobs still wracking her frame every now and then.

"Redundant to the firm's revenue? I could name at least ten top tier clients who signed with either Louis or me because you were the one to dazzle them into it! You know what? I'll go straight back to the office and tell that woman to-"

"Don't, Harvey. She already said she wasn't going to fire me for 'lack of credentials', as she put it. You telling her off will only put fuel on the fire." Donna said forcefully.

Harvey huffed in exasperation. "Samantha said there was another option, but she wouldn't tell me what it was."

"It doesn't matter. It's not really an option. Not like this. Not in these circumstances." Donna said in frustration, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. „It's just not fair, Harvey, you know it isn't."

"What isn't fair, Donna? Tell me what the option was, please?" Harvey pressed carefully, not wanting to upset Donna even more.

"Faye said that there'd be less talking and speculating if we were 'going official' and get married", she whispered while avoiding his eyes.

Harvey's heart jumped in his chest. _Marriage_. He hadn't expected that one.

"That's it? We get married and she'd go off our backs?" Harvey asked incredulously.

"Well, what she said was that she'd be 'willing to work with us in sorting out past issues regarding the rumors of our relationship' if we were at least willing to draw a clear picture in the future." Donna said, repeating Faye's words. "Don't worry about it, Harvey. I won't let that woman dictate our lives. We're happy as we are and 'll gladly tell her that again and again if I have to."

Harvey had a feeling she was trying to downplay Faye's words in order not to freak him out. If he were totally honest with himself, in the past he totally would have. "But, if _that's _the solution, why not just do it?" he asked instead.

"Do what?" Donna replied and turned to look at him, obviously puzzled if Harvey meant what he just said.

"Get married", he clarified. He had thought of it. In fact, in recent weeks he had thought about it a lot more than he'd willingly admit.

"Don't be silly, Harvey. Even if it weren't a totally unreasonable request of a managing partner to make regarding her colleagues' private lives- we've been dating for what, three months?" Donna laughed nervously, which Harvey knew was a sure sign he caught her completely off guard.

"Donna, we've been partners in one way or another for more than 13 years. You know everything there is to know about me. That won't change if we wait another year or two." He told her softly while still holding her in his arms. "And", he added, hoping she wouldn't pick up on any hesitation in his voice "I'd like to think that no man knows you better than I do, either."

"Oh, Harvey." That was all Donna said, clearly touched by his words.

"And yeah, maybe for us three months seems pretty soon, considering how long we took to take the plunge and I know we're still skirting around the subject of where we're gonna live in the long run, but I do know that I want to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life if I can somehow help it." Harvey wasn't sure if his rambling was helpful, after all he was still pretty new at talking about how he felt. He liked to think that he was getting better at it.

Despite her tears, Donna's face was stretched into a loving smile, which reassured Harvey immensely. "So that's your way of proposing marriage? You don't even have a ring." she joked softly.

Time to pull out the final ace. "Actually- wait a sec…" he answered, motioning for her to stay put. Walking towards the shelf with the stack of his personal favorite vinyl records, he reached for a small black box hidden behind the stack. Behind him, he heard Donna gasp audibly.

Harvey knew he was grinning like a Cheshire cat when he turned back towards her with the tiny box in his hand. "Okay, you want a proper proposal, I'll give you a proper proposal." He made a show of getting down on one knee and opened the lid of the small jewelry box before holding it out to her.

"Donna Roberta Paulsen, 13 years ago you took on this impossible task of putting up with a pain in the ass lawyer who wouldn't have known love and compassion if it bit him and somehow you have not only succeeded at putting up with him, but you've also made him a better man. I love you Donna, and I'll forever be sorry that it took me years to understand the meaning behind those words. So I ask you now, will you give this pain in the ass the chance of being _your _pain in the ass? Forever?"

"Only if you promise not to have these words inscribed into our wedding bands." Donna replied, clearly moved.

"So, that's a yes?" Harvey asked as he looked at the woman he loved, sweatpants and washed out Harvard shirt and all.

Donna nodded eagerly as she bit her lip and Harvey got up to gather her in a tight embrace. "I love you", she whispered so softly that he almost didn't hear it. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple before slowly slipping the diamond ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

"Harvey, it's beautiful!" Donna gushed before pulling his face into a soft kiss. Together, they stood in his living room; Donna's wine glass standing abandoned on the couch table and simply enjoyed each other's presence as they basked in the afterglow of the moment.

Later on, they both found themselves back on his couch, limbs tangled in the comfortable closeness of two people in love. "I can't believe you had a ring! How long have you even had it?" Donna asked incredulously as she studied the elegant piece of jewelry on her ring finger.

Harvey smiled at her. "I had a little help. You know how I am with gifts", he admitted freely.

"Rachel?" she asked, obviously wondering when her friend had made time to help Harvey pick out the ring.

He pulled his mobile phone from his pocket and flipped through his text messages, before handing it to Donna. It was a picture of the very same ring she wore along with a web address of an antique jewelry store in NY. Below it a message from Mike: _That's the one, Rachel says. Have it resized to a 7. Don't wait another 12 years, old man!_

He could tell this revelation had Donna momentarily speechless. After studying the message for a moment she scrolled through the message timeline with a trembling finger, obviously looking for a clue as to when this message was sent. She passed over a cluster of short text messages from Mike saying: "Wait? What!?" "I need details!" "Call me!" followed by a heart and an eggplant emoji. Before that came a picture he sent. It showed Donna's side table from her foyer, his suit jacket and her cardigan crumpled beneath it as the table shone in the early morning light coming from the living room. It was captioned "Guess whose bed I woke up in?" Grinning at the image, Donna scrolled back down to the message with the picture of the ring and looked at he date.

"I got the message while I was handing Kaldor my clients." Harvey told her. "That was why I went to their apartment to think things over. And then I asked you to join me." Harvey took a moment to look into Donna's eyes. "I went and bought the ring the very next day."

Smiling, Donna shook her head in disbelieve. "You know, it's one thing to turn an emotionally unapproachable man into loving and compassionate husband material, but now I have to watch out I don't turn you in a big old softie."

"Big old softie? I'll make you swallow those words, Paulsen!" Harvey laughed feigning hurt feelings and flipped them both on the couch so Donna was trapped below him and started ghosting his fingers over the soft skin just below her ribcage where he knew she was ticklish.

"Stop, I take it back!" Donna surrendered and drew him in for another languid kiss. Still laughing, they both sat back up.

"You know, the day is still young and I'd suggest we go out and celebrate over a fancy dinner, but you look like you'd rather have me order in from your shitty Thai place and we celebrate right here, so…" he offered and was caught off by Donna's soft lips silencing his.

"That's what I love about you. You get me", she said softly and Harvey instantly recognized the line from that evening in Mike and Rachel's apartment.

"Love about me?" He played along, softly caressing her face with his hands.

"Love about you." She whispered in conviction and leaned in for another kiss.

Mike was right. He'd be crazy if he waited another 12 years for the next step. That Richardson woman be damned; he finally got the girl and he'd do anything to make her happy in a heartbeat.

* * *

**Author's note: For now I'm intending for this to be a one-shot. I might, however, one day write another one as a follow up that covers their impromptu wedding party.**


End file.
